A Morning Together
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: How teenagers, waffles and pools solve all of married life's problems. AU. Sequel to: A Day Off. TerraAqua


Hello one and all! Long time no see in the realm or Terra/Aqua stories.

Well this idea hit me like a ton of bricks Sunday night while I was trying to sleep. And I'm gonna be honest with you most of this story was written on my blackberry during my hour breaks and bus rides to and from school when I really should have been studying for my two economics mid-terms. Sadly Word-To-Go on my phone doesn't have spell check and after importing it I tried to fix at least the most glaring errors.

For those that are new to my AU please read _ A Day Off_ to understand whats going on. Oh and Blitzball is mentioned in this story...if you don't know what it is... google it or play Final Fantasy X.

All disclaimers apply.

* * *

A loud bag and then a crash awoke Aqua this morning.

"Suuuush." a voice practically yelled out, "Terra and Aqua are still sleeping!"

She grinned at least the teen was thinking of them. Still Sora and his friends were as silent as an elephant. Really what normal seventeen year old stars a pool party at 10 am in the morning on summer vacation no less?

The bed shifted, and she turned to look at her husband grumbling in his sleep. It was then that Aqua pinched her shoulder, just to check if any of this was real.

"Ouch." She whispered out.

She grinned again it was real.

Aqua then looked down at her hands to admire the ring on her finger. She really had married Terra like she always dreamed.

She still couldn't believe it, that and the fact that her parents bought them a newly made house in the suburbs for there wedding gift.

"So you can have some privacy." They told her.

Terra had been so floored with the idea he couldn't even speak, Sora on the other hand was thrilled.

_"We put your bedroom in the basement Sora, along with your own den and bathroom. So you don't have to bother Terra and Aqua except at meal times." Her mom said with a wink._

_Sora, who was too dense understand the hidden meaning behind her mothers words just nodded excitedly before bursting into the backyard finding a pool. He took a headlong jump fully clothed into it and didn't come up for air for nearly ten minutes. Effectively scaring both her and her mother out of there wits._

_But it was Terra that said the first words when Sora came up for air, "ten minutes you can do better than that."_

_"Of course!" The teen said with a laugh._

_The expression on her mothers face was priceless, "don't you ever do that again!" The older woman yelled out and the gave a poke to Terra's kidneys, "what kind of reaction was that? He could of died!"_

_Sora laughed splashing around, "come on Ma'am. Its blitz training Riku and I do this all the time!"_

Aqua laughed at the memory. Then the music started.

"Can't he be a normal teenager and sleep till noon?" Terra grumbled shoving his head under his pillow.

"That wouldn't be Sora." Aqua said with a grin, "plus we should get up anyway."

"But I don't wanna," he whined back, "I want to stay in bed with you."

His arms snaked around her hips and he began to make light kisses on her shoulder.

She brushed him off and he pouted.

"I'm not having sex with you when my brother in the house." she replied.

"We do it all the time when mine is!"

"First of all Terra he lives here, secondly he's as dense as a lead brick."

"You got a point there." He said getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom, "its holiday's can you make those famous waffles?"

She gave a short nod and he shut the door. To think when she first met him she'd have never dream something like this would happen.

_She was twelve and was just told to pick her brother at his new friends place. But she never expected to see eighteen year old Terra standing at the door. She was speechless seeing such a handsome young man._

_"I'm here to get Riku." She finally sputtered out._

_"Ah," he exclaimed, "you're the brat's sister, he said something about you coming."_

_It was then that a pretty older brunette appeared, "who's at the door Terra-chocobo?"_

_His face had contorted into an ugly grimace, "for the last time mom stop calling me that I'm eighteen!"_

_"You're still my little chocobo to me." The woman squealed. Aqua laughed._

_The woman's soft blue eyes settled on her, "you are?"_

_"I'm Riku's sister Aqua; I'm here to pick him up." She said with a smile at the older woman._

_Terra's mother then lightly slapped her son on the shoulder, "why didn't you invite her in?"_

_"Well I was going too! And then you had to bring on a whole lotta embarrassment." He snapped back as he stalked off..._

"Earth to Aqua!" Her husband said waving his hand in front of her face.

She looked up at him in confusion, "Terra... Why did your mother call you a chocobo?"

"Where would you get that idea?" He mumbled finding something on the wall more interesting far more interesting than the conversation the two were having.

"I...we... The first time we met she called you that."

"Uh... That never happened." He said in defense.

"Yes it did."

"No…no it did not." He countered.

She glared at her husband and his resolve seemed to weaken, "Fine! But you will not tell a soul."

"Okay."

"Promise"

"Okay, okay I promise."

He went shifting through his sock drawer until he pulled out a small folded album, sitting beside her he began to flip through the pages of old photos, until he stopped at one where he was probably six or seven dressed up in a chocobo outfit standing beside his brother Squall who was around the age of four and dressed as a moogle.

Aqua burst out laughing, "Awe your both so cute and tiny. Did she call Squall her little moogle?"

"This secret dies with you, and if you mention anything to anyone even Sora, Squall and I will skin you alive." Terra snapped back. Aqua mentally took that as a yes on the Squall-moogle.

"Really?" she asked as he hid the book away.

"Yes really!" He said grumpily shoving a toothbrush in his mouth. Sighing she slid off the bed and joined him in there morning rituals.

KHKHKH

Eventually once they found there way down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was when Aqua was pulling out the eggs that she spoke, "Terra why do you always get me to make waffles?"

A light smile graced his lips, "You don't remember do you?" he said as he placed the waffle iron onto the kitchen counter.

She shook her head no and went back to mixing up the batter.

He made his arms comfortable around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well," he said tenderly, "it was right after my parent's funeral, Squall had left to go get shit faced with some friends, and Sora was getting comforted by Riku and your parents. So that left me alone with you in the kitchen. You had offered to make me something to eat. Said that Waffles made the world better, I thought it was strange offer but you were pretty serious about it so I let it slide. You were wearing a black dress that was slightly too big for you…said your aunt gave it to you for Christmas."

Aqua smiled.

Terra began to nuzzle into her neck, "but the thing I remember the most as I was eating the smile on you thirteen year old face, braces and all. And I was thinking at least there is some happiness left in the world. That was probably also the last time I saw you until you appeared two years ago."

"See," she said, "Waffles do make it better."

He kissed her neck and she enjoyed the warm he gave her.

That was until a blitzball slammed into the glass patio doors making them shake violently.

Aqua could feel his muscles get tense as he unwound himself from her.

"Terra they're just teenagers," she said following him to the patio doors, "You did stupid things too."

"Yeah to myself," said placing his hand on the handle, "but they're going to wreck _my_ house."

He roughly threw open the door and took a steps out towards the pool calling, "Who's trying to break my glass doors?"

Not one of the seven teenagers moved.

Aqua watched as Terra's eyes first set on the girls, Kairi, Namine and Ollete and then quickly moved on noticing that the trio just seem to care about getting a better tan, she made a mental note of joining them later. Then to Riku and Sora who were standing in the middle of the pool with said ball in hand...

One of the blonde twins leaned over to his counter part saying, "I told you it would have woken him up."

"It was you all along. Its always you two... you troublesome duo…" he muttered out.

Aqua having enough of Terra's tirade used the most effective means of cooling her husband down. With a small soft push he fell face first into the deep end of the pool. Luckily he was only wearing a pair of shorts.

Aqua laughed, Ventus and Roxas collapsed onto the out lining grass gasping for air from large fits of laughter. Riku and Sora bit back a chuckle and heck even the tanning trio sat up and had giggle as Terra came sputtering to the surface.

"What was that for?" he yelled out.

She squatted near the edge and grinned at her husband, "for being old."

He grinned at her and quickly grasping her elbow gave a sharp tug towards the water. She didn't know what hit her.

Darting upward to the surface she gave an angry wave of water at her husband, "What was that for?"

"Being my wife," he gave her a devilish grin.

She didn't know if she should smack him or kiss him. She opted for the latter.

* * *

First... Terra's mom is just some chick I made up cause I couldn't kill off a KH/FF character so sadly. Secondly Aqua and Riku's parents are both doctors they're like rolling in money... and thirdly and most unfortunate Squall, Zack and Cloud didn't get to make it into this one. I miss them. I really should just make a story about them...maybe next time. xD


End file.
